


Re:try

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 曾经跟Adam在一起的时候一直担任 top 的Shiro，和Keith交往后第一次有了当 bottom的经历，打开了新世界大门 。S8之后的故事。·Shiro×Adam前提下（过去式）的Keith×Shiro。· 故事是红黑，其中包含了Adam和Shiro的过去回想。虽然没有明确的场景描写，但有Shiro做过攻的语言表达，所以请注意一下。·对s8的结尾进行了部分改动，有轻微的Allurance要素。· 包含自慰，道具Play
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原题直译：再来一次那段美好的＿
> 
> 以前在p站投稿的红黑文自家翻译。一边参考机翻做的，所以文体上有可能会有不足之处请谅解...  
> 在翻译方面上大大感谢Diana老师(@skhsbz)帮忙校对！！

晚上，在Atlas居住区的某个房间里。舰长Takashi Shirogane躺在一张宽大的床上，正要开始做一件完全不能告诉其他人的事情。  
雪白的床单上放着一个小瓶子，里面装着带有粘度的透明液体。还有一个硅制的黑色小道具，道具的形状类似于圆锥体，又圆又细的顶尖往下越来越粗，途中变成缩颈状，底座和充气气囊靠软管连接在一起。  
"⋯⋯好。"  
他深呼吸一次，静静地脱下内衣。  
其实这事Shiro已经做过好几次了，但果然不管怎样都没法习惯。每当意识到自己把手伸在什么地方的时候就有很强烈的羞耻感从心里涌现。

他之所以开始这么做，原因在于一周前发生的事。  
在赌上宇宙存亡的战斗结束之后，Atlas的任务依然堆积如山。地球已成为各个星球上多种多样的种族来进行交流的重要据点。  
回到地球后经历了种种事之后，Keith和Shiro开始正式作为恋人交往。 Shiro留在地球继续担任Atlas的舰长，Keith和马莫拉之剑一起飞往宇宙各地，做人道主义援助。两个人都有许多任务要去做，因此很少有机会能见到对方。但在通讯技术发达的这个时代，人们只要打开手头上的平板就可以随时聊天了。  
在如此繁忙的日子里久别重逢的一个晚上。 Keith坐在Shiro两腿之间，把脸颊贴在他那柔软的胸膛上，享受着Shiro的心跳和温暖的体温。 但是渐渐地，他露出了若有所思的神情。  
"怎么了？"  
Shiro担心Keith有什么烦恼，看看他的脸，但Keith仍然低着头，没有和他对上视线。 忽然，  
Keith小心翼翼地把手钻进Shiro的衣服里，轻轻地抚摸他的下腹部，小声嘀咕"我想，我想把我的⋯⋯放进这里⋯⋯"。  
不知道该怎么回答的Shiro沉默了，Keith看到他的反应，马上转移了话题。"没什么。晚安。"   
之后两人再也没有提起这件事，默默地躺下来睡着了。  
第二天，Keith的态度一如既往，仿佛什么事都没发生过。他告诉Shiro下次能见面的日子是两个月后。 然后和往常一样跟Shiro道别并拥抱，离开了房间。

开始交往以来，两人虽然有过几次轻微的前戏爱抚，但从未进行过带插入的性交。  
Keith离开之后过了一段时间，Shiro在自己房间里走来走去，冥思苦想之后得出了一个结论。  
假日，Shiro凭着在舰内偶然听到的“听说有卖那种东西的店”的传闻，前往位于Garrison基地周边的市场。那是个热闹的地方，有各种各样的商品交易。  
Shiro在战争时期作为Atlas的代表在各地进行演讲活动，在这一带是个著名人物。如果被传出去说那位Atlas的舰长Takashi Shirogane在一家色情小店里买过东西，肯定会影响到自己的声誉，后果不堪想象。所以他戴上了太阳镜和他最喜欢的黑色针织帽作为简单的伪装，防止被其他人认出来。  
Shiro穿过大街上的人群，找到了一条昏暗的小道。再往前走看到一个霓虹灯广告牌，上面的箭头指着旁边狭窄的楼梯。走下楼梯，轻轻推开一扇装饰得很奇特的门，一位看起来人品很好的店主回过头用欢快的声音迎接了客人。  
“啊，欢迎光临！”  
跟店里发出的那种气氛正相反,店主是个特别友善的人。Shiro告诉了他现在的状况，店主详细地给Shiro介绍了推荐的商品。  
地球现在是从Galra入侵之后逐渐复兴的途中，还有很多生活条件艰苦的地区。不过，反而在这样的环境之下，人类想要留下后代的生存本能变得活跃起来。据店主说，丰富性生活的"那类"产品的需求意外的高，热闹的产业促使商品的质量不断进化，种类也越来越多。而且⋯⋯可能是不同种族间交流兴旺的影响吧，摆放的商品中有一看就是模仿了人类以外的，其他生命体生殖器官的性玩具。  
瞟了一眼，Shiro买了几件推荐的道具和必要的东西，向店主表示感谢后回家了。

在和Galra之间的战斗还在继续的时候，Atlas离开地球的前一日——那一天，他命令同伴们陪伴自己所爱的人。  
工作告一段落的Shiro出去走走散一下心，看见了坐在黑狮上的Keith和Kosmo的身影。于是爬上狮子往他们那里走。Keith听到脚步声后转身发现上来的是Shiro，眼睛一亮。  
“可以坐你旁边吗？”  
“当然。”  
Keith挪到旁边给Shiro让出一点空间，两人一起欣赏眼前闪烁着橙色光芒的天空。

之后不知道过了多长时间，在形成美丽渐变的暮色中，Shiro一动不动地望着云群。每眨一眼，它们的姿形都在一点点地变化。  
忽然，他把注意转向到坐在旁边同他一起观赏晚霞的Keith,感觉到自己心中产生了一种莫名渴望的感情。如果他们让世界重归和平并解决了一切问题之后，每个人都将回归到各自普普通通的日常中。但如果，如果可以的话⋯⋯即使回到了日常，他也可以继续留在Keith旁边吗？那不是物理上距离多少的问题。而是他想贴近Keith的内心。Keith并不是那种一直停留在一个地方的性格。Shiro很清楚这一点。相反，如果游历宇宙中众多的星球是Keith追求的梦想，那Shiro也一定会支持他。  
尽管如此，他还是憧憬——希望自己能成为Keith的“归宿”。如果他们之间的感情，不管相隔多远，永远都不会消失，成为永恒的东西，那——

他用微弱的声音轻轻地呼唤Keith的名字。那么小的声量，但Keith还是听到了，把目光转向Shiro。他每次都这样，无论什么时候Keith都能注意到Shiro叫他名字的声音。每当这个时候他就想起名为“鸡尾酒会效应”的现象，这让Shiro心里发痒。

“我一直想说”  
Shiro停顿了一下，直视Keith的眼睛。用比刚才更清晰有力的声音，说出至今为止一直怀抱在心里的想法。

“谢谢你，没有放弃我。”

──你没有抛弃生病之后继续追逐梦想的我。  
你没有放弃寻找和Zarkon战斗之后失踪的我。  
你相信了被洗脑后攻击同伴的我，即使他不是我本人，但你还是相信他没问题。  
你从来没有放弃这样的我，愿意陪在我身边，其实我一直⋯⋯一直被你的存在拯救着。

Keith的眼睛有着银河般吸引人心的颜色。Shiro在他的虹彩中看到了注视着他身影的自己。那只不过是光的反射现象，而现在似乎是一种Keith所看到的的世界里确实有Shiro存在的证明。同样，Shiro的眼睛也在映照Keith身姿，这一客观事实，证明着Shiro所看到的世界也有Keith的存在。

──这不是很正常且理所当然的事吗？不知为何，Shiro却因此感到非常安心，眼角热了起来。意识到了自己的灵魂渴望着他。  
他们之间不需要言语，因为已经在心灵上理解了对方的本质。Keith带着温柔的眼神轻轻地把手叠到他手上，这让Shiro心中充满了温暖，微微一笑。  
很久很久以前，他在郊外和年幼的Keith骑飞天摩托竞赛的时候。那天的日落也和现在一样优美。Keith的手比那个时候成长了很多，更有男人味了。Shiro小心地握住那只手，静静地眺望眼前无限延伸的天空。  
Shiro决心要珍惜这种小小的幸福。

Keith总在拯救着Shiro。 他给予了Shiro很多东西。包括爱情和生命。  
本该在与Zarkon的激战中丢失的Shiro的生命，被Keith的强烈意志拉回了现世，得到了重生。 所以如果Keith所希望的事情是在Shiro能够实现的范围内的话，Shiro愿为了实现他的愿望而付出一切。 这不是为了取得平衡而进行的等价交换。只是单纯地出于他自己也想为Keith做点什么的感情。

如果能让keith开心，Shiro愿意把自身也献给他。

所以，在过去的一周里，他每天晚上都在花时间去做接受keith的准备。

最初的几天用手指一点一点地去习惯，接下来今天用道具开始扩张。  
Shiro躺在床上，将润滑液滴到有体温的那只手上，抬起一条腿。 湿漉漉的手靠近胯间，放到阴囊再向下的部位，然后慢慢地将中指插入自己的后穴，在入口处反复画圆弧刺激肌肉。因为不习惯用左手，动作有些笨拙，但他也不太愿意把那含着Sam的智慧和Allura宝贵的水晶的右肢用在这么私密的事情上。  
"……！"  
当手指的第二关节接触到稍硬的部分时，有种奇怪的感觉跑到了身体各处令人发抖，像肚子里面被什么东西挤压了一下。 但并不是性的快感。根据之前找的一些书籍和网上的信息得到的知识是，把后部练到了一定程度的人可以只用那里就能高潮。 以后有一天他也会变成那样吗……?

Shiro并不是第一次做爱。 只是从来没有当过被插入的那一边而已。  
想起跟Adam交往的时期，第一次跟他过的生日之夜。  
那天晚上，喝醉了满脸通红的Adam突然直截了当地问道 "Takashi。你还是处男吗？"。Shiro感到很意外，因为他俩已经成为恋人这么久了，他一次也没有提过这类话题，所以Shiro自然而然地认为他是那种对这方面的事情不感兴趣的人。

"今天是你难得的生日啊，要不试试，毕业一下……你可以把我当礼物收下。"  
随后Adam骑到他身上，轻巧地扒走了Shiro的衣服。就这样，在酒精的作用下两人在沙发上做下去了。  
从那以后，只要是在这样的气氛下，他们就会随波逐流地将身体重叠，但两人都觉得有精神上的联系就足够了，所以很少把性交作为传达爱意的手段。

"我发现你有受虐癖的倾向。如果你学到了后面的快感，搞不好会变得很不得了的状况……要不下次你来做下面？"  
有一天的事后被Adam这么说。 Shiro并不特别在意性爱时的体位区分，所以他回答Adam愿意的话可以试一试。  
那个"下一次"永远没有到来。  
Shiro发觉自己手臂的疾病之后依然坚定要去Kerberos，此后Adam从他身边离开了。

觉得已经是时候了，Shiro从里面抽出手指，拿上了一直放在旁边的塞子。抱着一条腿，放松后面的力气，慢慢地将塞子的细尖顶在了刚才上了油的后孔上。  
看到最粗的部分都进去了，他松了一口气。如果Keith看到自己现在的样子，他会说什么呢──一想到这个，他的下半身慢慢热起来了。Shiro假装自己没有注意到，然后捏住连在塞子的气泵，把空气一点一点地送入本体。  
被塞进了不断膨胀的情趣道具，感觉到自己的后庭不断被扩张，仿佛身体内部被暴露在外面，强烈的羞耻感让他的脸变得越来越红。 忽然想起了那天晚上的情景──Keith用贪婪的眼神看着他，轻轻抚摸他下腹。这让他的大脑唤起了那手掌的温暖，Shiro无意识地收紧了腹部。  
"啊⋯⋯！"  
但是，这种动作反而会让人强烈地意识到那玩具的触感。  
……如果比这更大的东西侵入到自己体内，那会是什么样子呢。  
光是想象那个画面就让他心率加速。

为了开发身体，还需要忍几个小时。Shiro忍受着肠内的异物感，闭上眼睛，偷偷地把手伸向被淫荡的妄想叫醒起来的分身。


	2. Chapter 2

今天是 Keith结束任务回来的日子。他从BoM的船上下来，Shiro用温柔的拥抱迎接了他。两人边谈着最近几个月发生的很多事情，边一起享用了晚餐。

Shiro跟平时一样，和Keith一起回到他们的房间悠闲地度过一段时间后去洗了澡。坐在床上静静地等keith洗完澡，趁这个时候为即将到来的发展做心理准备——  
（没事，我可以的，已经在脑中练习过很多次了⋯⋯）

不久，换上睡衣的Keith从浴室里走出来，坐在了Shiro旁边。面对洗完澡出来心身舒爽的他，Shiro紧张地开口。

“那个，Keith⋯关于那件事⋯⋯”  
“哪件事？”  
“就是，我们上次见面的时候⋯⋯你不是说过想和我⋯做爱吗。”  
“ ！”  
听到这句话，Keith的身体僵硬了。如果说Keith不想做的话那绝对是在撒谎，但如果Shiro没有打算的话他也不会对Shiro要求什么，Keith觉得他们之间的关系就这样平平淡淡的接触也足够了。所以没想到Shiro一直在意这件事。然而下一瞬间Shiro讲出了令人震惊的话。  
"那个，我的后面已经准备好了⋯⋯所以⋯⋯做吗，现在⋯⋯"  
Keith的思考停止了。  
（Shiro他⋯⋯准备好了⋯⋯）  
Keith呆若木鸡地一个字一个字咀嚼Shiro刚刚讲的话。  
"⋯⋯是为我准备的吗？"  
"嗯。"  
"⋯⋯！ Shiro⋯⋯！"  
混乱和欢喜中不知带该说什么，Keith随着本能冲动想推倒Shiro，然而给温柔的拥抱吸住了。被面带微笑的Shiro拉住，扑倒在他身上。Shiro的双手轻轻地抱住了Keith的脸颊。

"我也很想做⋯⋯但真的没事吗？"  
"我也不是什么没有欲求的男人。想和你一起做舒服的事情⋯⋯所以努力了一下。"  
听到这句话，Keith的脸一下子热了起来，心跳扑通扑通的声音在脑中回响。

Shiro指着床边的抽屉说道具在那里，Keith从抽屉取出了润滑剂和避孕套。但被Shiro的"套子就不用了"一句话拦住了。  
"啊？可是⋯⋯"  
"因为这是我们俩的第一次，所以想感受一下你在我的身体里⋯⋯不行吗？"  
Shiro起身坐起来在他耳边低语。Keith不由得屏住呼吸，瞬间满脸通红。他没办法正面接住这男人发散出来的成熟性感的魅力，产生了自己的灵魂从身体里溜走的错觉。

曾经的Galaxy Garrison的王牌飞行员，Voltron的另一名黑骑士，而现在当上了IGF-Atlas的舰长指挥所有人的Takashi Shirogane——他现在正在Keith眼前揭露出只给恋人看的甜蜜的一面。  
Keith不太了解Shiro和他相遇之前的交往情况，也不敢问。说不定曾经有几个人知道他这甜美撒娇的样子。但是，现在Shiro唯一能如此依靠的对象只有Keith。无论是现在还是将来，在这个世界上，只有Keith他一人能成为Shiro无法替代的情人。而且，还没有献给别人的Shiro后面的"第一次"，现在是他的了。  
这个事实满足了Keith内心深处潜藏的小小独占欲。

“你这样，我，我⋯⋯唉！反正是你说的！”  
Shiro对着气急败坏的Keith微微一笑，眉毛竖成八字。 Keith不知道现在该怎么办，只能不由自主地伸出手想要抓住Shiro的黑色背心，但反倒被Shiro抓住了他的手，像珍惜宝贵的东西一样，轻轻吻了一下手掌，然后用嘴含住了四根手指。 舌头柔软温暖的触感传到了手指上，Keith的喉咙里发出了惊讶的声音。

吸吮手指发出的的水声从手指的缝隙中漏出。  
(哇……)  
看到了眼前淫靡的景象，Keith感受到了令人颤抖的快感在自己的背部奔流。手指从底部到指尖被Shiro的舌头上下抚摸着，整只手都给他的唾液弄湿了。Shiro就这样一边灵巧地舔着手指，一边把手伸到Keith的外裤上，将外裤跟着内裤一起拖到膝盖。从中摸出Keith的阳具，带着有些不舍的表情，放开了口中含着的手指。 粘稠的唾水形成了一条丝，顺着Keith白皙的手指垂了下来。 然后Shiro把脸贴近了自己手中的阴茎。  
抬起脸的Shiro对着Keith微微一笑，用嘴唇轻轻触摸Keith的尖部，然后张开嘴慢慢地把整根塞进嘴里。  
“唔啊……”  
Shiro暖暖的口腔包住他敏感的部位，加快了阴茎的硬化。  
被吸吮到接近根部的部位时，Keith感受到了Shiro呼吸的热气落在自己下腹部。  
到达喉咙深处的顶部因着周围微弱的震动而紧缩。Shiro想要吞得更深一些，于是用两只手臂紧紧搂住Keith的腰部。同时被吸了上去的Keith发出了小小呻吟。体内的热量变成了汗水，从额头上滴落了下来。  
每当铃口碰到喉咙里狭窄的地方就会被吸紧了一样，系带也被舌头轻轻刺激，就这样Keith的性器被Shiro玩弄得越来越大。那撮白色的刘海跟着头前后移动的动作一起摇晃。  
Shiro特别擅长给他口交。每次互相抚摸对方身体来交情的时候，Keith被Shiro衔住就没法长久忍下去，很快就会射出来。  
那位所有人都敬慕的英雄Takashi Shirogane，在自己下边贪婪地爱抚着男人的象征。这个现实让Keith莫名的怦然心动。  
“Shiro，唔，我…已经可以了……”  
Keith从温暖的口中拔出完全腾起来的屹立。透明的前液与Shiro的唾液混在一起，从湿润的顶部落到床单上。也有就这样直接射在他嘴里的想法，但今天的正题并不在这环节上。Keith想把最大的乐趣留在最后。  
Keith轻轻摸了一下Shiro的头，他似乎很舒服地闭上了眼睛。那动作就像一只小狗一样，让Keith心里想要更加疼爱他。

他们换了姿势，Shiro躺在了Keith下面。Keith轻轻抓住Shiro的背心下摆，推到他的胸口。Keith觉得头发全变白之后的Shiro，特别适合穿映衬他那白发的黑衣服。虽然没有直接对他说过，但Keith暗中很喜欢Shiro穿着这件黑色背心的样子。  
洗完澡后的Shiro身上散发着沐浴露清新的味道，闻起来跟Keith的一模一样。这也是理所当然的事情。因为他们平时总是在同一个房间洗澡，在同一个房间一起睡觉。然而今天，这件事却异样地使Keith的情绪高涨起来。  
Keith把脸贴近从Shiro衣服下露出来的健壮的腹肌，Shiro也把手放在了Keith的头发上。然后Keith把舌头伸进对方的肚脐，轻轻地吸了上去。痒痒的感觉让Shiro无意识地腹部用力。红色的舌头舔上Shiro的皮肤，不断往上爬。到了那柔软的胸大肌上已经硬起来的乳尖时，Shiro不经意地发抖，紧紧握住了Keith的黑发。Keith用双手揉着他丰满的胸肌，沉浸在柔软的触感中。被用手爱抚的同时又被热热的舌执着地舔住乳头，Shiro的呼吸变得急促起来。  
“啊……！”  
被Keith像狼一样猛咬了胸，Shiro下意识地颤抖了一下。他把视线向下，看到了自己乳头周围有着红红的牙印。留下了欢爱痕迹的Keith带着满意的表情起身，从口袋里掏出某个东西。  
“那个，Shiro……我看到这个在你抽屉里。”  
他手里拿着的是一串塑料珠子连起来构成的粉红色性玩具，底端还带有拉环。就是所谓的拉珠。

“……呃。”  
该死。Shiro露出一副尴尬的表情。大概就是在他找润滑剂的时候发现的吧。Shiro在心中默默叹气，想当时不应该把这类东西放在同一个地方。  
“我可以试试吗?”  
Shiro看到Keith对着他露出充满好奇和期待的眼神……就拒绝不了。  
是的，每次Keith向他请求的时候Shiro很难说出“不”，这是他的弱点。Shiro想起了今天的目的。既然已经决定为Keith努力，就只能坚持下去了。

Shiro羞怯地脱掉自己外裤的时候Keith注意到他底下没穿内裤，默默感受到了他认真在想今晚要与Keith交媾的决意。Keith觉得他那么准备周到反而搞得自己有点生气，但他也明白Shiro做的这一切都是为了他，所以还是有种甜甜的惬意在心里。  
趴在床上的Shiro抱着软软的枕头，把脸埋了起来。Keith的双手沿着厚实的背肌划过，摸到了臀部的同时Shiro把双腿稍微张开，摆出轻松一点的姿势。Keith内心激动地享受手中柔软的触感，然后轻轻地拨开双丘，把涂满润滑油的手指插进了Shiro的私处。  
“疼吗？”  
“没事……继续吧。”  
其实Shiro在洗澡的时候偷偷把私处扩张好了，所以现在没有感到那么紧。  
Keith小心地按摩他，两只、三只地慢慢伸进更多手指。当他觉得足够了的时候，Keith终于拿起了珠子。Shiro感觉到塑料坚硬的触感碰到了自己入口，闭上了眼睛。  
“唔……”  
Keith慢慢按进拉珠，让珠子一个一个吞进去。全都进去了之后试着把拉环前后摇晃了一下，结果让Shiro发出了弱弱的呻吟。Keith看着他拼命忍受肠内的刺激和压迫感而喘不过气的反应，嗜虐心增长了一些。

Keith温柔地抚摸着还在颤抖的Shiro的后背，用略带着一种期望的声音问他。  
“我不在的时候，你自己一个人怎么做的? ”  
“这个……”  
“我想多了解Shiro一点……所以……能让我看看吗? ”  
Shiro对Keith的请求露出了不知如何是好的表情。Keith永远不会做Shiro真正不愿意的事情，所以如果他在这里说清楚他不想，那这件事就到此结束了。  
Shiro自己很明白这一点。而且Shiro也并不是不想做。如果能让Keith开心的话，Shiro可以为他做任何事。关键就在于能不能丢掉自己的羞耻心。  
吸了一口气，下定了决心的Shiro用义肢抱住枕头，将保留了人类血肉的左手伸向后面，用手指按压着臀部左右。Shiro意识到Keith在背后看着他就觉得很羞耻，很想逃走。但与此同时，他也不能否认自己对当下情况感到无比的兴奋。  
Shiro把力气集中在了腹部，试图把珠子从里面排出去。

他咬着枕头，紧紧地闭着眼睛，拼命忍耐着每次从自己体内释出珠子时产生的穴口被扩张的感觉和排泄感，被搞得眼角还渗出了泪水。可爱的粉红色小珠子从Shiro的后孔一颗接一颗地冒出。Keith咽下口水津津有味地眺望着那淫荡的景象，无法掩饰自己的兴奋。  
珠子排到一半的时候，Shiro表示了放弃。  
“Keith，我，我已经……”  
“知道了……你做得很好了。”  
Keith温柔地爱抚他的头，哄他“Good boy”的时候Shiro的耳朵变得通红。Keith从以前开始就隐约察觉到了，平时身处鼓励他人立场的领导者Shiro，其实他很喜欢像这样被别人甜蜜蜜地宠爱着。

“我可以拔掉吗？”  
把头埋在枕头里的Shiro被他一问，默默地点了头。  
Keith把食指伸进拉珠末端的圆环里，接着用力把其余的珠子从他里面拉了出来。  
“———————！！！”  
那一瞬间，快感和解放感的浪潮一下子涌向了Shiro的全身。珠子从体内一下子落出的冲击使他身体不停地发抖，气喘吁吁。从铃口渗出的透明液体，慢慢地在雪白的床单上留下了污渍。  
Keith把脸贴在他后颈上，做了一个红印记。突然被吸住脖子敏感部位的Shiro弹了一下身体。  
虽然这些都只是前戏，但Keith看到自己所爱的人被快感搞得一塌糊涂的样子，心中产生无比的陶醉感，几乎到了现在就可以直接射出来的程度。

Shiro沉浸在快感的余韵中，Keith让他转过身来，他在模糊的意识里隐隐约约明白了Keith的意图，于是把双腿缠在了Keith的腰上。平时总是给别人下命令的舰长，在这种时候就会变成像听话的孩子一样乖。正是这一点让Keith更加痴迷于他，无法自拔。  
“Shiro…… ”  
Keith带着热切的表情推进腰部，用硬起来的雄部碰了一碰Shiro的后穴，吞过拉珠的那里已经被弄得软软的。  
Shiro把视线转下，意识到Keith的那里现在要进到自己的腹部，带着混杂了期望和焦虑的眼神，发出了热忱的叹息。  
阴茎的顶头推开湿润的窄穴，滑过肠壁慢慢地进入Shiro的体内。  
“呜，啊…… ”  
“疼吗? ”  
“没，没事…… ”  
Keith温柔地抚摸着他的肚子试图减轻疼痛，但Shiro把手缠到Keith的后背往前拉着，似乎在告诉他再深一点。于是Keith乖乖地挺进腰部，根部完全沉入到了Shiro之中。  
Keith的那块与那些无机物完全不同，它在里面怦怦跳动着，Shiro忍受着肠内被紧紧勒住的感觉，此时Keith把被热气照红的脸伏在他脖子上，贴上那块柔软的皮肤。  
他的黑发轻轻碰到脖颈，痒痒的触感让Shiro的身体发抖。

“啊……太，太紧了……”  
“你这里不是很有天赋吗……? ”  
虽然Keith是用一种略带调侃的语气说着，但他是真的这么想的。  
跟着呼吸的频率收紧的肉壁让Keith印象深刻。  
意识到自己在扑倒比他更强壮的男人，作为男性的本能自然而然地提高了Keith内心的征服感和优越感。况且Shiro他自己也愿意接受Keith对他的征服，这一点也让Keith激动不已。

“我想一直这样，Shiro……”  
Keith因为太舒服而发出了叹息。Shiro想要回应Keith对他的全力追求而存在于这里，无论是精神上还是肉体上，都与Keith紧密相连。  
这事实让他比什么都幸福。

他抓住了Shiro的肩膀，把腰部向后一拉。  
“唔，唔啊……”  
Shiro突然处于近乎排泄的体验之下，焦点变得模糊起来。  
当头冠部分回到入口处的时候，Keith这次用力地一口气冲到了最深处。  
“啊啊——————! ! ”  
Shiro的身体颤抖地跳动起来，睁大眼睛看到的是白茫茫的视野。缠绕在Keith背上的手臂已经失去了力气，但他还是勉强维持理性，紧紧抓住着恋人。  
他的身体太敏感了，以至于让人难以置信这是第一次。想起Shiro在自己房间里偷偷开发自己身体近两个月的事情，Keith越来越兴奋。  
蠕动的内壁划动着Keith的肉棒。  
从恋人的唇隙漏出来的娇喘声，自己急切的喘息声，以及从他们结合部发出来的淫靡的水声。黑暗的房间里回荡着充满情爱的声音。  
Keith感到这一切都让他舒心无虑。

Shiro想憋着气不发出声音，但还是忍耐不了，娇喘声跟着口水不断地流出来。每当Keith的顶端触碰某一点，快感就会像电流一样跑到他的大脑，产生某种渴望的心情。虽然Shiro真有一次被高压电流电到全身的经历，但那时只感到无尽的痛苦，和做爱的快感完全是两码事。像是在寻找什么地方一样抽插的Keith注意到了他的反应，于是集中精力去刺那一点。  
“……！！”  
前列腺被他猛地往上推，Shiro发出了无法形容的呻吟。  
“这里……？”  
Shiro被未知的冲动支配了全身，紧紧抓住了Keith。  
“嗯，啊……！好，好舒服……我，唔啊……嗯，这里……Keith……”  
意想不到的动作扰乱了Shiro的思绪，他的喘声中渐渐溢出甜蜜的调子。肚子里不断地被摩擦着，每当被戳到G点时，Shiro的眼神逐渐失去光芒，泪水积在了眼角。  
他的体内器官被用在与原来的功能完全不同的用途上，紧紧吸附在挤进体内的雄性，就好像在主张那才是该有的样子一样。他什么也不想，只要把自身交托给这律动，不安、焦虑、一切都会消失，全身只剩下充满舒服的感觉。

原本缠在Keith背后的双手， 不知何时已经被压在床上，动弹不得。Shiro茫然地抬头看着拼命求着他的男孩。他那渴望的表情，沉浸在快感中的样子。Shiro珍爱这一切。  
“Shiro……你是我哥哥……”  
那是在遥远的记忆中听到的那句话。  
Shiro觉得很好笑，为什么在这种时候说这种话呢， 忍不住在凌乱的呼吸当中勉强问他。  
“你……你会和哥哥……做这种事吗? ”  
“不，不是的，Shiro……不是这样的……”

——你是我的一切。

听到这句话的Shiro瞪着眼睛，仿佛被施了某种魔法一样，大脑分泌的兴奋物质向全身传递快感的电子信号，一切都变得敏感起来。

——他和Shiro熔于一炉。Keith不想忘记这一刻。这充满幸福的感觉像在做梦一样。像是一不留神就会远远离去，再也抓不回来的东西一样，没有现实感的——但它仍然在这里，不是梦……

心中积蓄的感情爆发起来，Keith不明所以地开始啜泣，和Shiro擦着额头求亲吻。看他孩子气的动作，Shiro仿佛对着心爱的东西一样温柔地抬起嘴角，把手伸向Keith的后脑勺，轻轻地拉近他的嘴唇。   
舌头从男孩的嘴唇之间伸出，侵入了Shiro的口腔。Shiro用自己的舌头爱抚他，迎接男孩给他的爱情。

“我爱你，我爱你，Shiro……”  
“嗯，我也，爱你……”  
水声跟着抽插越来越响，两人的呼吸也急促不稳。接近极限的Shiro用双腿使劲夹住Keith的腰。  
“Keith，我要，我要，在里面…… ！”  
回应要他精子的恋人，Keith一心一意地和他纠缠着手指和舌头，把从勃起的内部奔流般射出来的种子打在了Shiro的最深处。 

"呜，嗯，呜啊……啊，啊啊——！ "

洋溢着幸福感的娇喘声被深吻掩盖住了。他的后穴已经变成完全知晓快感的性器官，不断伸缩。紧紧闭着的眼睑边缘渗出泪水，唾液也从贴在一起的嘴唇间滴滴答答地流下来。  
两人的身体弄湿得乱七八糟。Keith吐出的白浊液从他们的接口溢了出来。  
Keith慢慢地松开嘴，唾液拉出一条细丝，从Shiro的下巴顺着颈部垂下来。

他以前尝试任何一种自慰方式也没有这样过，但居然在和Keith的肛交中体验到了第一次不带射精的高潮，脸色变得通红，全身痉挛着，咕哝着没有意义的元音。 Keith带着甜蜜的表情看着他那一副淫靡的姿态，轻轻梳了那撮白发，然后温柔地抚摸他的头，就像在宠一只小狗一样。

几分钟过去，两人紊乱的呼吸慢慢恢复了平静。  
Keith的确对Shiro的身体产生了性欲，但最让他兴奋的是Shiro能凭Keith的身体得到快感这件事。这比任何事都让他感情高扬。  
他跟Shiro在一起之前有几次能看到他裸体的机会。想起小时候和Shiro在外面玩到浑身是泥，然后去洗澡给对方洗背的情景。那时候赤裸着身体也没有觉得什么，是和他成为恋人之后才产生了这种感情。Keith认为他那健壮的体格在世上一般来说是非常有魅力的。但身体只是个容器。不管外貌怎么样，Shiro是Shiro，永远不会改变。  
然而，从他意识到他和Shiro互相爱慕对方的那一刻起，他开始对Shiro产生无法控制的性欲。Shiro一点也没有变，变化的是Keith的内心。想和他失去理性地结合在一起灌入爱情，不顾一切贪尽Shiro的心身，想让他自己主动寻求快感……不知不觉之间心中充满了这样的欲望。

“……我，以后也想和Shiro这样相爱。”  
“嗯，嗯……我的身体已经属于你的了，来教我更多东西吧…… ”  
Shiro说着露出羞涩的微笑。Keith对无限大的未来怀下了期望。  
然而，初夜并没有就此结束。

“Shiro，这边还没射吧? ”  
他知道Shiro高潮的时候没有射出来，于是把手伸到他的阴茎上下摩擦来帮助他。刚刚经历了激烈运动而显得疲惫不堪、昏昏欲睡的Shiro，脸上的表情瞬间变成了惊讶的样子。  
Keith恢复了体力，用还没拔出来的阴茎在内部摇晃着。 里面残留的精液代替了润滑剂，所以能比上次做得更顺畅了。Shiro咬紧牙关想要忍受Keith无情的前列腺折磨，但最后还是输掉了。接近痛苦尖叫的声音从他已经没力气合上的嘴巴之间不停地涌出来。  
“Keith，等等……！不，不行……我真的不行了…… ! ”  
“没关系，没关系的……射出来吧？ ”  
Keith在他耳边温柔地低声哄他的时候，向握着阴茎的手施加了力量，Shiro害羞地紧紧地闭上了眼睛。  
两个人的汗水滴落在床单上。明明已经射了那么多量，但他莫名的没有感到那么累，看着Shiro发疯似地求饶的样子反而精力又回来了，感觉还可以射一次。仿佛和Shiro在一起就能变回性欲旺盛的青春期少年。  
他进一步刺激刚刚经历高潮而变得敏感的阴茎，以此来迎接雄性的快感。  
“不、不行了，已经……我要……！求你了，啊，啊啊…… ！！ ”  
发出混杂着悦乐的悲鸣的同时，Shiro从他的顶端喷出白浊液。  
他因为又一次的高潮而全身抽搐，Keith拥抱着他，轻轻地在他红润的耳垂上吸了一口，然后轻轻咬着它。


	3. Chapter 3

随后两人一起洗澡，冲掉身上的种种体液之后，躺在换好床单的软床上。  
Adam说准了──Shiro回忆起过去两人的对话。  
身体已经记住了被上的快感。 他可能已经不行了……已经被Keith“搞砸”了。他有预感，知道了这样的世界，恐怕就再也摆脱不了。  
以后和Keith尝试更多……有倒错感的玩法也许不错。  
正当他在红着脸想这些的时候，一直在默默思考一些事情的Keith开口说道，  
“昨天我接到了Lance的电话。”  
“Lance？他现在过得好吗？ ”  
“他说农场那边是挺好的，但他最近一直做奇怪的梦。”  
”梦？“  
“梦到狮子。Blue带着他去宇宙的某个地方。而且那里的景象越梦到越清晰，好像Blue在告诉他什么东西一样。Lance说，他觉得‘她’在呼唤我们。那家伙要去找她──Allura。所以我也打算去帮他。”  
“ ……那我的答案也就只有一个了。我也跟着你们一起。把Pidge和Hunk也叫上吧。”  
“但你去的话Atlas那边怎么办？不用勉强跟着我们──”  
“不，最近情势好多了，稍微请个假也没关系的。而且Atlas里面有很多优秀的伙伴们呢，即使我走了也能运转下去。告诉他们理由的话我想他们也会理解的。而且我们──Voltron是一家人，对吧？”

听到这句话，Keith松了一口气露出微笑。是的。不管他们有没有血缘关系，Voltron的骑士都是宝贵的亲人。一个人也不能缺。  
“──嗯，是啊。还是大家一起去找Allura吧，也得问Coran，如果他再次见到她，肯定会大哭一场的。”  
没有能够和Allura告别的Coran。Keith暗自担心他是不是一直在后悔那件事。他看着像是克服了悲伤一样，总是面带笑容，所以Keith一直没敢提这个话题。  
忽然他的背上掠过一丝不安，于是握住了Shiro温暖的左手。  
“ ……你没事吗？”  
Shiro不太明白为什么他沉默不语，但顺从地握回手，向他温柔地微笑，似乎在安慰他。  
一枚朴素的金色戒指镶在Shiro的无名指上。Keith用拇指指腹轻轻地抚摸着它。他的左手也戴着同样造型的戒指，但他的是银色的。  
黄金和白银。虽然还没有正式登记，但作为两人相连的证明，他们选择了象征彼此名字的颜色佩戴在身上。

Shiro是他无可替代的挚友，现在又是他的恋人。然而对于Keith来说，Shiro的存在无法用朋友或者恋人这些词来形容。  
比友谊更深，但也无法涵盖在恋爱这种感情里，比那更大──仿佛灵魂被彼此吸引那样不可捉摸的感觉。他在尚无法给这个感情定下名字的情况下就这样和Shiro开始作为恋人交往了。但是他从不后悔，坚信两个人一起可以走向更美好的未来。

那次大家都目送Allura离开。然而有另一个自己却在灵魂深处喊着: “本不该是这样的”。没有其他办法吗？虽然没有人说出口，但他觉得其实大家都在后悔那件事。  
所以，如果狮子给了他们机会让Allura回到这个世界的话，这次不想再犯错了。  
意识到Shiro在自己身边的现实，Keith感到宽慰。 他在心中发誓要珍爱选择与他一起共度余生的Shiro， 但是只有这样还是不够的。Shiro说得对，Voltron是一家人，他们是同命相连的伙伴，不能让”她“一个人背负一切离开。

一个陌生的开始。和大家一起迈出这第一步。 相信美好的未来就在前方等待。

“……这一次，我不想做错选择。大家一起走向幸福吧。”


End file.
